UNSCS Manchester
FFG-341, UNSCS Manchester Apocalypse class Guided Missile Frigate Second Fleet, 213th Defence Squadron "Guardian Angels" Command Crew Ships Commander: Commander Emilie Palour First Officer: Lieutenant Charles Makenoff Shipboard AI: Helena (Dumb) Communications Officer: Lieutenant Henry Port Weapons Officer: Lieutenant Junior Nick Chambers Operations Officer: Ensign Yuri Gelenof Navigations Officer: Lieutenant Nicole Aspinall Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Salea Nikenal Crew Numbers Overloaded Crew: 300 Naval Crew/150 Hangar Crew/200 Marines Standard Crew: 200 Naval Crew/100 Hangar Crew/135 Marines Skeleton Crew: 50 Naval Crew/50 Hangar Crew/30 Marines Armament One Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Twenty Six MK II Archer Pods Ten MLA Autocannons Three MK III SHIVA Nuclear Weapons Complement 4 Albatross Dropships 12 D77H-TCI 'Pelican' Dropships 6 C709 Longsword Interceptors 3 Clarion Spy Drones 10 M12 'Warthogs' 5 M831 TTs 5 M808 'Scorpions' Ship's Armoury 350 M6G Sidearms. 100 M7 Sub Machine Guns. 60 MA5B Assault Rifles. 40 BR-55HB SR Battle Rifles. 30 M247 GP Machine Guns. 30 M90 Shotguns. 20 SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifles. 20 M41 Rocket Launchers. 15 A7 Automatic GPMGs. 10 W/AV M6G Galileian Nonlinear Rifles. 5 AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns. 5 PP-16979/AM-Sh Chargers. Ammunition 160 000 M118 7.62x51mm belt fed rounds. 72 000 M443 5x23mm Caseless FMJ rounds. 36 000 M118 7.62x51mm rounds. 20 000 12.7x99mm belt fed rounds. 16 800 M225 SAPHE 12.7x40mm rounds 12 800 M634 9.5mmx40mm X-HP-SAP rounds. 1440 8 Gauge magnum shells. 480 14.5x114mm AP-FS-DS rounds. 400 102mm HEAT rockets. Powerplant Deuterium fusion cores (2) Propulsion Main drives (2) Auxiliary drives (4) Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine Characters Commander Emilie Palour Born in: 2504 From: Toulouse, France, Republic of Europe Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Gray Hair: Brunette Emilie Palour was given the position of commander of the UNSC Frigate Manchester in 2527 after four years serving upon other ships. Although a frigate may not be seen as much by some when compared to the Marathon cruisers, it is still an effective weapon to Palour and her crew. This is because of the idea that Frigates aren't as effective as Destroyers, yet Palour feels that, when a Frigate is used effectively, 'dancing' around the enemy instead of sitting there and taking the hits like a Destroyer. Her Earth standard is slightly tainted with an edge of French, due to her 'slightly backwards' grand parents. Lieutenant Charles Makenoff Born in: 2503 From: Buchel, Germany, Republic of Europe Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Green Hair: Blonde When you look at the UNSC, you'l see figures like Makenoff. Busy with their jobs, not smiling at the camera or such, this is because they're the ones who have jobs, unlike the commanders whom, when caught out of a situation are free of work. Makenoff is working, no matter if the cameras are on or not. Why? Because he knows that, when a citizen is needed to perform their duty, they must know what to do, no one wants to die with the knowledge that they doomed others with them. MIL-AI-3791 'Helena' Created in: 2521 Created at: Classified Location Appearance: Similar to what Saint Helena is assumed to look like, yet with a faint red glow. The so called 'Dumb' AI Helena (MIL-AI-3791 'Helena') has served the UNSC since 2522, thanks to its 'Dumb' limitations to only taking onboard information that will assist it in its duties, although this is said to create 'Ineffective, limited AIs' by some it it cuts down costs and removes the need for a new AI every seven years. Lieutenant Henry Port Born in: 2496 From: Dodge City, Kansas, North American Federation Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Lieutenant Junior Nick Chambers Born in: 2501 From: Hong-Kong, China, Sino-Asian Union Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Hazel Hair: Mahogany Ensign Yuri Gelenof Born in: 2505 From: Murmansk, Russia, Alliance of North Asian States Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Amber Hair: Auburn Lieutenant Nicole Aspinall Born in: 2508 From: Birmingham, England, Republic of Europe Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Brown Hair: Cinnamon Nicole is the younger sister to the former Admiral of the 202nd, Admiral James Aspinall. In some forces this would of led to favoritism, yet not the UNSCDF, to the crew she is merely their navigations officer. Although one who prefers a 'good cuppa' and a chat to plotting a course through a rather dense asteroid field. Lieutenant Salea Nikenal Born in: 2499 From: Rome, Italy, Republic of Europe Military Education: Luna OCS Academy Eyes: Blue Hair: Strawberry blonde ----------------------------------------------------------------------- The UNSC Frigate is a common starship classification amongst the UNSC fleet. Although it is significantly weaker in armor and armament compared to its larger cousin, the UNSC Destroyer, the frigate is smaller (thus more maneuverable), and cheaper to produce, allowing greater numbers to be fielded against the Covenant. However, with current human technology, the UNSC frigate is barely a match for even the smallest Covenant vessel. It is outrun by even larger Covenant vessels, its armor susceptible to enemy pulse lasers and plasma torpedoes, and its weaponry substandard. Only en masse does the UNSC frigate give any United Nations Space Command fleet element an advantage in the war against the xenocidical Covenant.